Little Eli's Job
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Eclare oneshot. Eli can't calm his 'raging sexual hormones.' Can Clare help him out? Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Hey Eclare fans! I apologize for not posting something Eclare related in a while, but I've been having a major writers block. But here's one. My first M rated Eclare oneshot. I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare," Eli whispered, towering over Clare at her locker. She smiled.<p>

"Hi Eli." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "How was your weekend?" She asked him as she checked her hair in her mirror. Eli however, didn't hear her question due to the fact that he was too busy marveling at how she looked in that dress.

After a while of having the dress code instituted, Principal Simpson now allowed to students to wear their choice of clothing on Fridays. Today, Clare had chosen a thin turquoise dress which stopped a little above her knees, the v-neck showing enough cleavage that Eli had to refrain from pouncing on her and running his hands all over her body. His eyes trailed down to her backside where he saw…no panty lines?

Was Clare wearing a thong?

Eli shifted uncomfortably in his pants, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think non-sexy thoughts to stop all the blood from flowing to Little Eli.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Clare asked. Eli's eyes popped open and he looked at Clare. Her eyes slowly trailed downwards to his pants and she blushed slightly. "So you noticed…" She muttered.

"Hell yes, I noticed you were wearing a thong." Clare held the books that were in her arms tighter, beginning to walk down the hallway, her head cast downwards. "Wait Clare!" He called, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards the lockers, pinning her to them.

"Eli, we have to get to class," she whined, looking around the hallway that was beginning to empty out.

"You're not wearing underwear, are you?" He growled into her ear, Little Eli pushing uncomfortably against his pants again.

"I was in a rush," she mumbled, trying to escape from him.

"That is incredibly sexy," he whispered into her ear, grinding his upper thigh against her center.

"Eli," she moaned quietly. "We really have to go to class."

"No we don't," he breathed, kissing her neck softly.

"We can continue this later," she said, pushing against his chest. He stopped his actions suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"We can?" He asked, not believing her. She nodded shyly and he smirked. "Well, I'm not sure if I can wait that long," he replied, gesturing downwards. She smiled, reaching down and squeezing him through his pants, causing Eli to gasp.

"You don't really have a choice," she whispered slyly, running off to class and leaving Eli there with a problem to take care of.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Eli practically sprinted to his car, leaning against it and tapping his foot against the pavement as he waited for Clare. He finally saw her emerge from their school, animatedly talking to Alli. He sighed, rolling his eyes. It was hard enough waiting the rest of the school day to get to Clare and he didn't feel like waiting any longer. He walked over to where the two girls were standing and interrupted their conversation.<p>

"Hey Alli. Sorry, but Clare's got to be somewhere." He took a hold of Clare's shoulders and steered her towards Morty. She waved back to Alli, mouthing 'sorry' to her at the same time. Once she and Eli were inside of Morty, she spoke.

"Eli! That was so rude! Just because you need me to satisfy your raging sexual hormones doesn't mean that you can pull me away from my friends whenever you want!" Eli sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on Clare, you know you want it too," he said, smirking at her. She avoided his gaze and looked out the window, obviously embarrassed. Eli laughed and started Morty, driving to his house.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered his house, his mouth was on hers and his hands running all over her body. Without breaking the kiss, they made their way upstairs to Eli's bedroom. He backed Clare up to the bed and she fell on it, him climbing on top of her.<p>

Her fingers tangled into his deep brown hair as they kissed, his tongue worming its way into her mouth, rubbing against hers. His hands skimmed along her sides and they broke off for air, Eli resting his forehead against hers. His hands slipped under her dress, slowly making their way up her smooth thighs.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded ever so slightly, his hands continuing on their path. He pushed her legs open and teasingly ran his fingers lightly along her center before pressing his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Clare cried out in surprise at the new feeling and Eli continued, rubbing it in slow circles, causing Clare to moan his name. He smirked, slipping a finger inside of her and moving it in and out as he continued to touch her. Shocks of pleasure coursed through her body as Eli moved faster, bringing her closer to her orgasm. Suddenly he withdrew his hand from her and she whimpered at the loss.

"Not yet Clare. That's Little Eli's job," he said with a smirk, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. He brought his lips to hers again, kissing her hard as he slowly pushed her dress up, past her stomach, her breasts, and he broke the kiss so that she could pull it over her head, leaving her only in her bra.

"No fair Eli, you're wearing pants," she said, frowning at him as she pressed her legs together.

"They were getting tight anyway," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and unbuttoning his pants, kicking those off and onto the floor, his very obvious erection poking through his boxers. He reached behind Clare's back and undid her bra, tossing that on the floor with the other clothes.

"Clare, you're beautiful," he breathed, softly massaging her breasts. She arched her back, pressing her chest further into his hands. Eli brought his mouth down, kissing her nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it.

"E-eli," she moaned. "Please, I need you." He smiled, pulling back from her breasts and kissing her forehead. Grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer, he tugged off his boxers and rolled it on, spreading her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed her again and pushed himself inside of her, Clare's nails digging into his back.

"Eli, go." She whispered. That was enough for him

He thrust in and out of her, hitting deeper with each one, their moans melting together and his head falling to the crook of her neck. The bed squeaked slightly as the thrusts continued, and both felt them coming close. Eli reached down and pressed his finger to Clare's small jewel, pushing her over the edge. She cried out, arching her back, her muscles contracting around Eli, sending him into his orgasm as well. He released inside of her, his body shaking, and collapsed next to Clare.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their labored breathing. Then Eli spoke.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear underwear more often," he said with a smirk. Clare simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :D So reviews would be nice! Suggestions on what to fix and ideas would be wonderful! :D<strong>


End file.
